


Push

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst, WebbedUpKatanas



Series: DELETE THIS [3]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, Consensual Slut Shaming, Dom Sub Dynamics, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, exhibition kink, funishment, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em: *lays down sobbing* i have drug sempai into this hell with me i am so sorry plz go away dont to read this kinkfest</p><p>WebKat: *whispers* she doesn't know I was already halfway there. Shhhh don't tell her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

The training review was going frustratingly. Though only for Spider-Man. His stupid cravings were settled, but the peanutty scent of Nova’s snack that he’d pulled from his suit was distracting. 

 

Incredibly distracting.

 

Sam had been so  _ good  _ for him earlier. Why was he pushing him  _ now _ ? In front of their teammates no less! He  _ had  _ to know he’d get in trouble for this.

 

Was he trying to get out of the training debrief? Peter reflected that he  _ had _ cut the earlier debriefing short because of those blasted cookies.

 

While he wouldn’t put it past Sam, it didn’t seem that was his goal. He was tossing the sweet candy treats up in the air and catching them in his mouth, legs propped up on the conference table. He was sitting in his usual spot (one of the middle seats, surprisingly not the one furthest from the front) and this wasn’t anything that their teammates would catch onto. He did annoying things like this relatively often.

 

But it hadn’t ever been peanuts before. 

 

Stupid spider bite with it’s stupid enhanced everything including stupid enhanced appetite and his stupid food kink.

 

It was a good thing he could practically debrief training sessions in his sleep. He had, actually, woken up in the middle of a training session debrief with apparently no one the wiser. Once or twice. Heh, oops.

 

Too bad for his honey this also meant he could plot his very quickly approaching punishment with their teammates none the wiser.

 

***

 

Debrief over, Nova was usually the first to leave. He’d already uncharacteristically stayed late at the earlier mission debrief. It was a good thing he, himself, was so smart. Sam would get them in trouble, he was sure.

 

“Nova, I need to review your class syllabus with you, or you know the complete lack of one,” Spider-Man said. There, completely plausible. Nosey teammates can go gossip about other supers.

 

Nova groaned in over dramatic protest, but kicked off the table and floated over to him. Giving all appearances of a totally normal, very annoyed Sam at having to actually do work.

 

“I told you at the start of the semester, Webs, I don't need a syllabus for classes taught every other week! It's all about cosmic shit anyways, I just lecture on-”

 

Their teammates sighed and shared tired-annoyed-grudgingly fond looks at Sam's typical ranting. They waved their farewells as they left the conference room.

 

Once the door clicked closed and they were alone, Peter didn't bother to let Sam finish. He knew his rant well and despite his lack of syllabus Sam was actually an excellent teacher. It had surprised the heck outta him, but Sam’s students seemed to hang onto his every word. It must have something to do with Sam’s charisma. Because HIS students were inattentive lazybones.

 

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” Peter purred, “You’ve been a naughty little honey.”

 

Sam swallowed and floated down lower, dropping to the floor. Peter pulled off his helmet and tossed it on the conference table. The blue-white glow of Sam’s suit dematerializing sent tingles of pleasure coursing through Peter’s skin where they almost touched. 

 

Sam was naked now. Peter felt his cock stir at the sight. He licked his lips as he let his gaze wander over his body. His helmet hadn’t healed any of the bruises Peter had left, and the sight of the marks he’d left on Sam made him shiver.

 

“Why did you try to tease me, honey? And in front of our teammates, too? You’re really pushing it, you know,” Peter growled. Sam flinched and looked away, but there was no strike. Peter reached up to stroke his cheek, “Ah, honey-mine. That’s not how this is going to go. I won’t hit you, outside of training, unless you tell me you want it. Not like that.”

 

Sam visibly relaxed as Peter placed a tender kiss to the top of his head. He had paced forward, Sam stepping back, until Sam was up against the wall. Peter gently grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

 

“I don’t have time to  _really_ punish you right now, so you’re just gonna have to wait until I’m done with you,” Peter said, shaking his head sadly.

 

Sam shivered and lowered his eyes meekly.

 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen honey, I’m gonna suck your cock. Right here. Jerk you, suck you until you’re close, but you _can’t_ cum. You feel it getting close you tell me _immediately_ , honey-mine. You can’t cum until I tell you to cum, understand?” Peter said as he carefully webbed Sam’s hands to the wall. Sam turned his head to the side, baring his neck in submission.

 

“Yes, sir, Spidey. I tell you when I’m close,”  Sam repeated earnestly. “I’m not allowed to cum.”

 

“And why is that?” Peter asked, disappointment clear in his tone. 

 

Sam looked down again, though Peter could swear that he saw the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. “I was a bad honey for you. I teased you in front of the team and I don’t deserve to cum.” 

 

Peter raked his nails down Sam’s chest. Hard .  Sam shivered and whined. 

 

“No you don’t. But that’s why I’m punishing you, so you can be good for me again. I want to see you squirm honey-mine,” Peter growled, biting at Sam’s neck. “I want you strung out and desperate, and then I want to deny you the one thing you need. Do you think that sounds fair honey?” 

 

Sam nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor. Shivering in excitement that they were about to do something so kinky in the conference room. 

 

“Yes sir, Spidey.”

 

“And you remember your colors?” Peter clarified.

 

“Yes Spidey,” Sam reassured him. “Green for good, yellow to pause but not stop, and red to stop.”

 

“Good boy. And what's your colour right now honey-mine. Be honest.”

 

“Green sir. Very, very green.”

 

Peter grinned, a spider eying up a juicy looking  fire fly.

 

“Good. You need to know what happens when you aren’t a good boy for me,” Peter told him as he ran his hand down Sam’s chest and bit him again. Sam moaned softly, his hips bucked forward a little at the commanding tone and the sharp bite. 

 

Peter trailed kisses and bites down Sam’s chest, not bothering to even pretend to be gentle. Sam wiggled in anticipation and tugged at the webbing restraining his arms. 

 

“Look at you, so eager to have my mouth on you right here where anyone could walk in and see what a slut you are for me,” Peter said against his skin. His voice was soft, but he knew that didn’t matter. Right now Sam’s attention was focused on him , intent on his every motion, keyed to his every sound. “Do you like that honey-mine? Would you like putting on a show for someone? Having them see what happens to you when you’re bad, and how pretty you are when you whine while I punish you?” 

 

“Fuck,” Sam said, breathless.  “Fuck, yes I'm such a slut. They have no gods damn clue.”

 

“They could find out, any moment now. Any agent could walk in and see you all webbed up and hard for me. I bet you’d moan and keep begging me to suck your cock wouldn’t you? You’d put on a show and get off on it because you’re my little slut.” 

 

“Yes, yes, gods. Spidey, I’m your slut. Fuck yes,” Sam groaned, he tugged against the webbing again. But without his helmet he was well and truly helpless. Sam moaned again at the proof of his helplessness, cock twitching.

 

Peter tweaked his nipples and ran his blunt nails against Sam’s skin again. He left reddening scratches behind. Sam shivered and thanked him softly. Peter pinched and scratched his way across Sam’s chest, then grabbed onto his sides and pulled him away from the wall to drag his nails down his back.

 

“I’ve been so bad, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Sam moaned. 

 

Peter let him go, Sam’s restrained body hitting the wall roughly.

 

“That’s right, slut. You’ve been a bad boy,” Peter bit at the lean muscles of his side. Defined so nicely by his raised and trapped arms. Sam gasped and jerked against his restraints at the sharp bite, legs kicking against the wall.

 

“Yes sir.  I know  I don’t deserve to cum  sir . I’m a bad slut,” Sam panted.

 

“That’s right.  You are. And now I’ll have to teach you how to be good for me ,” Peter said, voice rough. He kissed and bit his way down Sam’s side. Sam arched his hips as Peter moved lower. Peter scratched at his other side and bit him again. 

 

Sam shuddered and stilled, the head of his rock hard cock throbbing. Precum gathered at the tip.

 

“I’ll suck your cock when I want, slut,” Peter said, voice deceptively soft. Sam flexed his fingers and rested his weight on his feet against the wall.  “And not a second before. You belong to me.”

 

“Yes sir, whatever Spidey wants,” Sam agreed. “I’m your’s sir, I belong to you.”

 

“That’s right, honey. Bad boys don’t get what they want . They get punished,” Peter purred, nipping again hard enough to leave deep red teeth marks. 

 

He trailed his lips closer to Sam’s cock. So close that Sam could feel Peter’s hot breath against the head. Peter lingered there, mere inches away from where he knew Sam was dying to feel him, but his honey was a quick learner. He kept his hips still, the only sign of how much he wanted Peter in the way his limbs shook as he tried to stay frozen in place.

 

Peter grinned and bit at Sam’s well toned thigh. Sam’s cock twitched, precum dripping off the head and down his shaft. Leaking and twitching with each hard bite. As he nipped his way down Sam’s thigh, he tickled lightly at the back of his knee with his fingers. Sam kicked and giggled, unable to hold back his tickle reflex at that. 

 

Peter smirked, tickling him lightly again. He grabbed his legs as Sam kicked from the tickling.

 

“How am I supposed to touch you if you're gonna keep squirming honey?” Peter said, bringing Sam’s ankles together, “I think I'm just gonna  **have** to tie your legs up.”

 

“Sorry sir, I’m so bad, sir. I wanna be good for you, Spidey!” Sam whined, submitting easily to Peter webbing his ankles together. Peter dropped his legs and stepped back, admiring his work.

 

“Look at you slut,” Peter said, pleased. “So helpless. How do you feel with your legs all tied up too, Honey? Are you excited? Letting me have  complete control to do  _whatever_ I want with you?” 

 

“Yes sir, I'm yours sir, ” Sam moaned, “All yours, sir. Completely.” 

 

Peter grinned evilly. “Strange how you're being  _such_ a good boy now that you have to rely on me completely to give you pleasure isn't it?” He ran his finger idly up Sam's straining erection. 

 

Sam watched him silently, eyes wide and chest heaving with his heavy breathing.

 

Peter raised his finger to his lips, licking off the precum he’d collected with a lewd moan. “Mmm. Why did you tease me earlier honey-mine? Was it because you're only good for me when you're getting something out of it?”

 

Sam shook his head no, looking distressed. “No Sir! I want to be good for you Spidey Sir!!”

 

“Then tell me why you were bad honey,” Peter demanded. 

 

Sam whined and wiggled in his restraints. He turned his head away, blushing hotly.

 

“I wanted you to tie me up, sir. I… I wanted to be punished,” he finally managed to say. The confession quiet and nearly shy.

 

Peter grinned like a shark, “You adorable little _slut_. You're so desperate for me you can't even go  _one_ training session without wanting my cock huh?” 

 

Sam peered up at him, head still down, and sighed in relief.

 

“Yes sir, I’m so fuckin’ thirsty for you Spidey. And I’m so bad, I need to learn to be good for you. Please Spidey,” Sam moaned.

 

“Don’t worry honey-mine, I’ll show you how to be a good little slut for me,” Peter promised.

 

“Thank you, Sir, show me how to be good for you, Sir,” Sam said, breathless and wanting.

 

Peter ran his fingers lightly along Sam’s cock, teasing him so slowly. Sam’s breathing grew shaky at his attentions.

 

“My own little slut, just for me,” Peter hummed, trailing his fingers down to Sam’s balls. Sam watched him with dark eyes. Peter grabbed his cock in his dry palm and gave him a few rough strokes. Sam’s breath hitched.

 

“Yours, all yours,” Sam moaned.

 

Peter sank to his knees, nipping hard at Sam's thigh and making him cry out. “Tell me who this belongs to,” he growled, roughly pumping Sam's cock. 

 

“You! You Sir! It's yours!” Sam cried out, his voice shaking. 

 

Peter licked the deep red head of his straining cock in reward. “Say it. I want to hear you honey. Say 'my cock belongs to you.' You gotta earn my mouth if you want it slut.” 

 

“My cock is yours sir! My cock belongs to you, to Spidey!” Sam cried out.

 

Peter grinned, running his blunt nails ever so lightly up his length. “Yes. It does. You really are a desperate little slut aren't you?” 

 

“Sir, yes, I'm your slut! I'm yours I'm yours, my cock! My ass! Me, I'm yours! I need you, Sir, please Spidey!”

 

Sam was gorgeous, submitting to him so fully, so eagerly. But there was just the tiniest thing wrong with what he said.

 

“If you're really mine, then this,” a cruel twist of his wrist on the upstroke, Sam's wordless, involuntary protest, “isn't yours. You don't get to call this ‘my cock’ ever again.”

 

“ ‘M bad, I'm a bad slut,” Sam moaned, “this cock is Spidey’s, this ass is Spidey’s, this slut is Spidey’s"

 

Peter hummed his approval with lips pressed to Sam's throbbing length. 

 

Sam moaned, watching him with glazed, dark eyes.

 

“Better,” he said, petting Sam's ass absently along with the praise. 

 

Sam meweled happily at the praise and attention.

 

“This ass is yours, this cock ‘s yours, this slut ‘s yours,” Sam repeated, expression hopeful and eager.

 

“Again,” Peter growled, finally giving Sam the treat of closing his lips around his cock and taking him into his mouth. 

 

“Thank you sir,” Sam moaned as Peter drew him into his mouth, “Nnnn this ass is yours, ahh fuck, this cock is yours, fuck, thank you sir, thank you, this slut is, is yours!”

 

Peter rewarded Sam's obedience by taking his cock deeper with each word. 

 

“Spidey please, I’m so close,” Sam whimpered, his webbed up hands clenched into fists. Peter looked up from his position on his knees, his mouth stretched wide around Sam’s cock and very deliberately bobbed his head again, and then again. “Spidey! Sir please! Please I can’t-”

 

Peter pulled off. Sam bucked and writhed as he fought his body. When he slumped into the restraints in surrender, Peter pulled his hips forward and slapped his ass as a reward.  The harsh sound filled in the conference room. 

 

Sam groaned, his head tilted back as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

“If you had been a  _good_ little honey earlier you could have cum in my mouth there,” Peter tsked, shaking his head mournfully. “I would have swallowed it all down too, and licked you clean until you couldn’t take any more.” 

 

Sam made a pathetic whimpering sound, his hips bucking forward against his will. The movement made his hard cock bounce appealingly against his stomach,  the head flushed  dark  red.

 

“Wanna be good for you Spidey, sir,” he sobbed. He was so hard it  had to hurt.  His precum smeared his stomach and his dick glistened with Peter’s spit. 

 

“Poor sweet honey, you were so so close weren’t you?” Peter cooed. He pressed sweet little kisses along first one thigh, then the other. 

 

“Yes Sir, I was,”  Sam said sadly, giving Peter puppy eyes. 

 

“I bet you regret being so bad earlier don’t you?” Peter nipped the soft skin between his pelvis and thigh. 

 

“Yes Spidey. I’m sorry,” Sam whined. 

 

Peter licked his way up to his hip and grazed his teeth along the bone there.  Sam’s skin prickled. He bit down hard enough to leave a mark on his thigh again.  Sam jerked involuntarily at the bite.

 

Peter grinned up at him and then took his cock in his mouth once more, delighting in the way Sam cried out in surprised pleasure. 

 

“Sir!” Sam said, getting louder as they went on. His skin was flushed and sweaty, hair mussed from his struggles.

 

Peter took his length down deep and swallowed around it.  Sam’s hips jerked and his legs thrashed against his restraints. Completely trapped, helpless to Peter’s whims. He moaned wordlessly. Peter grazed his teeth against Sam’s shaft as he bobbed his head. Sam gasped, bound legs kicking futilely. So Peter did it again. And again. Until Sam was jerking his hips, trying desperately to fuck his mouth. Unable to get the leverage he needed, he sobbed and strained against his restraints.

 

“Sir! Sir I’m gonna cum! Sir!” Sam cried out. Peter pulled off his cock with a wet pop, he licked his lips as he watched Sam fight back his orgasm. Sam’s skin covered in sweat. His twitching, hard cock glistened with Peter’s spit and his gathering precum.

 

Sam finally collapsed against his restraints panting, breathless.

 

“ That's it honey. You're taking it for me so well aren't you?,” Peter said, his voice pitched low and rough from sucking Sam's cock. “Look at you shake. This is how I like to see you, my sweet little honey. Tied up and hard and trying to be a good slut for me.” 

 

His eyes raked over Sam's body as he took his cock in his hand, pumping it idly while he considered. Sam was shuddering with each pass of Peter's slick fist over  the head of his straining erection. His moans were soft, whimpery little things as he waited for what Peter would do to him next.  This was a side of Sam that Peter had never imagined. So submissive and pliant. Eager to please him, no hint of defiance or fight. 

 

Very, very different from how he acted during missions or training or game nights. Peter smirked at the thought of their future game nights, those were definitely going to be much, much more interesting now.

 

“Ah, slut, you’re so good, so obedient,” Peter praised, “You can take this for hours, can’t you my little honey slut? I could edge you all night and you wouldn’t cum for me, would you?”

 

“Sir, whatever Sir wants,” Sam moaned, eyes dark and empty with bliss. 

 

“Give me a color honey. Take your time and make sure,” Peter prompted, petting Sam's sweaty hair with his free hand. 

 

Sam bit his lip, obviously fighting back his immediate answer of green, trying to obey and take his time. 

 

“Green,” Sam said firmly after a moment, meeting Peter's eyes. His pupils were dark and he still looked blissed out, but he definitely looked clearer than he had a moment before. 

 

“Good boy for making sure before you answered,” Peter praised, patting Sam's cheek. “What if I gave you a treat honey-mine? Reward you for not coming twice now. Would you like a spanking?”

 

“Y-yes sir! Please sir!” Sam gasped. 

 

“I'm going to spank you raw until that pretty ass is bright red and stinging for me. You're going to remember this later when you try to sit honey,” Peter squeezed Sam’s cock gently, and then let go while he watched his face. The pleasure there was gorgeous. Sam looked so beautiful when Peter was making him come apart. 

 

“Yes sir! Thank you sir!” Sam moaned. 

 

Peter reached up to Sam’s wrists and tugged them off the wall. He carried him over to the conference table and bent him over it, spreading his hands shoulder width apart and thwipping them to the surface. Sam whispered a broken ‘thank you, spidey’ and another as Peter pulled his ankles apart and set his feet spread on the floor. His hips too far back for his cock to get any friction against the table.

 

“I think five is what you deserve,” Peter hummed faux thoughtfully. “You’d have gotten more but...”

 

“I was bad,” Sam said dutifully, smiling against the table where Peter couldn’t see. 

 

Peter ran his hand down Sam’s back, enjoying the smooth feeling of his warm skin. “Mmm yes. You’re lucky I think you’re so cute honey, otherwise I wouldn’t be giving you this treat.”

 

The sound of the first slap to Sam’s pert ass cut off whatever his honey was about to reply with, making him cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure instead. 

 

“That was one honey mine,” Peter said as he slid the pad of one finger between Sam’s cheeks. It was a shame really that he didn’t keep lube in his pouches. It’d be great to take Sam right now, fuck him hard over the break room table. After all he looked so appealing bent over like this, a hand shaped red mark on one round cheek, his ass up and just begging to be slapped and fucked. He teased roughly at Sam’s hole with the pad of his woefully dry finger and got a broken whine in return. 

 

Peter smacked him again, on the opposite cheek, a little bit harder than before. Sam’s body jerked forward as he yelped, but it was barely a second before he was pushing back greedily against Peter’s teasing finger.  _Gods_ he wanted to press inside, but he wouldn’t risk hurting Sam without any lube.

 

“How are you liking your treat honey-mine?” Peter growled, petting Sam’s trembling body soothingly. 

 

Sam groaned in answer, trying his best to catch his breath in order to answer. “I love it Sir. Please, can I have more?”

 

Peter chuckled lowly. “What a greedy little slut you are,” he said, pulling his fingers away so that he could drag his nails  _hard_ down one of Sam’s reddened cheeks. 

 

“Yes Spidey, yes! I’m your good little slut. I can be so good for you please, please,” Sam moaned, tugging at his restraints to distract himself from the pleasure. 

 

The next two slaps were harder, sharper, in quick succession, landing on the already red spots on Sam’s skin. Peter’s sweet little slut cried out happily.  _Loudly_ **.**

 

“Sir! Sir! Gonna cum! Sir!” Sam cried, whole body shaking as he struggled against himself. His whole cock rock hard and flushed dark, the head nearly purple now. Precum covered his abs, glistened over the head of his cock, on the floor below him.

 

“You like it that much honey? You can’t even take the last one?” Peter was surprised, but immensely pleased. Who knew Sam would like spanking  **this** much. “I was only giving you five! How are you going to last the next time you’re really, really good for me and I decide to give you ten. Or more!”

 

Sam groaned at the very thought of it, clearly struggling that much harder against his impending orgasm. “Spidey I’m so close. I’m so, so close Spidey I-I’m, it feels so good Sir. Feels so, so, so good.”

 

Peter leaned over Sam, nuzzling against his face. He wrapped his hand around Sam's hard cock and teased lazily with his fingers.

 

“Sir! Sir!”  Sam was practically sobbing, as Peter pressed kisses to his wet cheeks and ran his fingertips up and down his rock hard cock. 

 

“I know honey, but you only get to cum when you’re good for me.”

 

“Yes Spidey. Yes sir. I know I was bad. I was so bad teasing you, I’ll be so good from now on, oh fuck oh fuck, I’ll be your good little honey I promise. Please, please.” 

 

“Please what, honey-mine? What are you begging me for?”

 

“D-don’t let me cum, please Spidey. I don’t deserve to cum for you yet,” Sam pled with him. The sound of Sam begging him to  _not_ let him cum was almost too much for Peter, his cock was throbbing so hard it felt like  _he_ was the one being edged. 

 

“You’re doing so good honey. You’re doing so, so good for me,” Peter said,  carefully pulling Sam's hands up from the table. Sam shivered and whined a soft ‘thank you sir’ as Peter rearranged him onto his knees.

 

Sam looked gorgeous, flushed and sweating. Dazed, blissed out eyes gazing up at him worshipfully. But something was missing.

 

Peter webbed his wrists together, Sam thanked him. Better.

 

“Open your mouth sweet honey. Be a good little slut for me,” he purred,  pulling Sam’s head back with a rough hand in his hair.

 

Sam moaned shamelessly.  He opened his mouth wide, eager  to obey. His lips were soft and wet and perfect around Peter’s cock as he slid his length into his  wet mouth. 

 

Peter fucked Sam’s mouth,  right there in the team conference room. H is fingers in Sam’s hair  scraped against his scalp, making Sam shudder . He tugged hard every once in awhile just to hear him moan around his cock.

 

“That’s right, take it for me honey. Your mouth feels so good, mmm fuck. You’re so good at sucking my cock,” Peter praised, grinning down at the top of Sam’s head.  He went on, “You’re such a dirty slut.” 

 

Sam moaned his happy agreement around his cock, spit running down his chin. 

 

“You fucking love sucking me off right here. Where anyone could walk in and see your little slut mouth choking on my dick, drinking down my cum.”

 

Sam made happy noises in the back of his throat and worked his dick with enthusiasm. Peter scratched again at his scalp.

 

“Fuck yeah, slut,“ Peter groaned.

 

Sam did  _that thing_ with his tongue again, flexing it into a clover and pressing it against Peter’s dick as he fucked his mouth. He moaned around his cock as Peter yanked on his hair again, then whined as Peter ran his nails along his scalp.

 

“You want my cum, little slut?  You want to swallow it all down, taste me on your tongue even after I let you walk out of here still hard and aching for me?”

 

Sam  moaned desperately around his dick. Eager and wanting.

 

“You  _do_ don’t you honey?” 

 

Peter yanked at his hair hard enough to make him cry out. He pulled his cock from his mouth. It gleamed hard and wet in the light, just inches from Sam’s wanting lips. 

 

“Too bad for you, misbehaving sluts who tease me in public don’t get what they want,” he snapped, moving to jerk his cock hard and fast right in front of Sam’s face. 

 

“Yes, Sir, yes. I don’t deserve to taste your cum,” Sam moaned, panting and watching Peter intently.

 

“I’m gonna get you messy, honey.  Gonna get your pretty face all dirty,” Peter said, panting.

 

Sam obediently closed his mouth as Peter came. He shivered with each hot spurt splattering on his face. He whined desperately through his closed lips. Peter gazed down at his handiwork with dark eyes. 

 

Sam’s lips were closed tight, his face dirty with Peter's cum. Looking still so eager to please. Peter pressed the head of his cock against Sam’s cheek and smeared his cum across his sweaty, glistening skin.

 

Sam submitted to the humiliation completely. Letting Peter dirty his face further with breathy, panting moans.

 

“But, since you tried so hard to make it up to me I think you deserve another little treat,” Peter cooed. He ran a finger delicately through the cum on Sam’s cheek, the touch more of a caress than anything. Then, very slowly, he traced his sticky finger along the soft line of Sam’s lower lip. 

 

“Open up for me honey.”

 

Sam  obeyed , letting Peter slide his finger into the warm wetness of his mouth. He sobbed out a moan as he closed his lips around it, laving at the wet finger with his tongue. Peter smiled at the sound. “That’s it, suck it all off. Clean it all up for me honey. Good boy.” 

 

Sam closed his eyes, blissed out and  feeling thoroughly fucked despite his hard dick and too full balls aching with the need to cum. It was hard to focus.  Everything was hazy with bliss , but he kept his mind on the task  Peter had given him . He sucked Peter’s finger like it was his cock, so happy to be praised by Spidey again. 

 

Peter watched him with dark eyes, a deep feeling of possession and affection settling over him. “That's it, swallow it all down, such a good boy. My good little honey, all mine aren't you? My sweet, sweet honey, can't get enough of my cum. You're so greedy for it.”

 

Sam swallowed the last of Peter’s jizz and set to sucking. He made sure to chase the last hints of  cum from Peter’s finger. Doing his best to truly lick him clean.  He made happy little sounds when Peter started to fuck his mouth with his finger.

“Look at you, hungry for more. You really are a little slut aren’t you?” Peter said as he pressed a kiss to Sam’s cum covered cheek. “My little honey. You belong to me.”

 

Peter pulled his finger out of Sam’s mouth and Sam whined, “Yes, Spidey, yes. I’m yours. I belong to you. Your little slut.”

 

Peter gave his dirty cheek a rough pat, “Good slut.”

 

“Thank you Spidey,” Sam sighed, blissed out and happy he’d been good for his Sir. Even though his cock was still so hard the head was nearly purple.

 

“Have you learned your lesson my little honey slut?” Peter purred.

 

Sam moaned and looked dazedly up at Peter.

 

“I don't think you have, have you slut? You're not coming now, you're not coming again until I tell you to. Misbehaving sluts don't get to come on their own,” Peter growled. Sam’s cock twitched at his command and he whined.

 

“Bad little boys have to be punished, honey,” Peter said. “And you’ve been a bad boy. Teasing me in front of our team.”

 

“I’ve been a bad boy. I deserve to be punished,” Sam said, voice soft and breathless.

 

“I won't touch that pretty cock again until I think you've earned it. And neither will you. Do you understand? This,” he ghosted his finger over Sam's cock, just barely an inch away from touching him “is mine.”

 

“Y, yes sir. I’ve been bad. I won't come. I don't deserve it. Not until Sir says,” Sam said, eyes still unfocused but breathing evening out now.

 

“Good honey. You did a good job for me just now, let’s see how long that can last.”

 

Sam smiled happily up at him. Jizz and sweat dripping down his face unheaded. “Yes sir. I’ll be a good boy for you sir! I’ll be a good honey!”

 

Peter reached down and tore the webbing from Sam’s wrists. He pulled him up and held him to his side. Sam flexed his fingers and rotated his wrists a few times, before Peter rubbed his wrists briskly.

 

“Thank you Sir,” Sam mumbled, still coming down from subspace. 

 

Peter kissed Sam's cheek gently, then moved to kiss the other as well. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair, brushing it back into some semblance of order, though it looked nowhere near it's normally gelled and styled state. He smiled as Sam made soft pleased sounds at the treatment, his eyes closed in happiness. 

 

“C’mon honey, we gotta head out. Gotta get you in your uniform before anyone comes in,” Peter cooed, petting his hair just for the sake of petting now. Sam looked like he’d rather just slump down and sleep right there on the break room floor, but he dutifully reached for his helmet with shaking arms. 

 

“Let me put that on you,”  Peter said. Sam dropped down on his knees, pressing his head into Peter’s side. Smearing cum and sweat against his suit.

 

“Y’Sir,” he mumbled as Peter placed his helmet on his head. He shivered as it’s glow enveloped him. Cleaning him, but not healing his bruises.  His cock was still hard and  not at all hidden by the skin tight material of his suit. He nuzzled against Peter’s side once his suit was fully materialized.

 

“Wanna be good for you, Spidey,” Sam said, staying crouched at his side. 

 

“I know honey. You did so good. Come on up baby, can you walk?” Peter asked, gently  rubbing Sam's back as he got to his feet, only wobbling a little bit. He needed to get them both some water, and probably something to eat. But most of all he needed to get Sam to a safe and comfy place to snuggle up and make sure all of that had gone how he wanted it to. 

 

“Y’sir,” Sam said, sounding far away and dazed. 

 

“Okay Sam,” Peter replied, sliding a hand around his waist to help him anyways.  

 

“Mmmm,” Sam nodded, leaning into Peter.

 

“Come on Sam, let’s get back to my place,” Peter said, stopping a moment to pull on his mask before leading Sam out.

  
  



End file.
